Stolen Hearts series
by Lucinda
Summary: Willow meets a charming thief named Remy.  AU post season 5/AU post X-Men 350 Trial of Gambit. Now completed.
1. Once a Thief

title: Once a Thief...  
  
author: Lucinda  
rating: pg 13?  
pairing: Willow/Remy QPC # if he isn't listed, he should be.  
QPC site:   
disclaimer: I do not own Willow or anyone else from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I do not own Remy or anyone else from Marvel Comics.  
distribution: the archives for any list I send this to, QPC, Twisting the Hellmouth, anyone that asked me for one of my other BtVS/X-Men crossovers that also wants this one.  
note: AU from X-Men 350 (the Trial of Gambit) and AU from S5 finale "the Gift" will reference things before those points.  
  
  
Remy perched in a tree, the spreading branches slick with frost, the late fallen leaves making the branches slimy and treacherous. But nobody ever looked into the trees, so he remained unnoticed, his eyes narrowed against the cold wind that slipped through his clothing, chilling him down to the bones. His battered leather coat flapped like the wings of a great bat in the darkness, and he looked at the condo carefully. It was new, and the company had a reputation for including a number of safety features as a standard part of the homes they made, so there would be a few complications from that aspect. The neighbors were gone, the resident, a single, smallish woman with red hair, lived alone, with no dogs to cause complications for him.  
  
She had some delightfully expensive nick-knacks on decorative shelves inside her house. Gleaming metal, the sparkle of crystal, smooth looking porcelain... and she had some gorgeous paintings on her walls. The glimpses he'd gotten peering between the curtains and blinds had revealed that her house was neat, without much clutter or bulky furniture. Her house looked like it would be so simple to slip inside, and then he could pocket some things and be gone before she would even know what happened. If he was really careful, she'd never even know he'd been there until she saw the things absence.  
  
There was an almost defiant feeling inside Remy. He'd returned to stealing to make his living. He'd been trained as a thief, spent years making a profitable living with the guild before he'd gotten into enough trouble that he'd had to leave New Orleans. He'd angered the Guild of Assassins, and then there had been that creepy Sinister as well, making things even more complicated.  
  
He'd tried to 'go straight' for a while. He'd joined a team of mutants who fought to keep people safe, a team that claimed to believe in second chances and peaceful relations between humans and mutants. But the they'd found out about some of his past, and the roof had come down. Literally. Followed by the woman he'd loved, the woman he'd been willing to die for, a woman who's past was even more flamboyantly shadowed than his own, abandoning him to freeze to death in the isolated wastes of Antarctica.  
  
Nothing quite said a relationship was over like your ex girlfriend leaving you to freeze to death somewhere that nobody would even find your body.  
  
He'd returned to thieving to stay alive, after he'd somehow managed to make it out of the frozen continent. It was still all a blur of cold and numbness, but it was obvious that he was out, that he'd survived. And he'd learned his lesson. The X-Men did not forgive people like him. People who couldn't pass, who didn't look perfect and shining and wholesome, like Scott or Betsy or Angel.  
  
Remy'd been through to much to be the amoral carefree thief of his youth. A good portion of his illicit gains went anonymously to the homeless shelters, to the battered women and children shelters and the medical clinics for the poor. He was also careful that he only stole from those who could afford it, or those who deserved it. Not exactly Robin Hood, but he could sleep at night... or at least he didn't have his recent actions keeping him awake.  
  
Carefully, Remy made his way to the window, inspecting it without touching, proceeding to another window before deciding that one of the smaller basement half windows would best suit his purposes. It let into a half finished room with bare walls and what looked like slightly rough matting over the floors, like the sort of room someone would use for martial arts practice. Best of all, the window was slightly ajar, apparently to release the scent of sweat and sweat sodden cloth that had filled the room. Wrinkling his nose, Remy didn't question the reasoning behind the slender gap in the window. He simply made use of it, slowly opening it enough to slip inside. There was the slightest tingling feeling as he passed into the house, but he dismissed it as no more than nerves.  
  
It was a mistake.  
  
No sooner had he dropped to his feet than a strange feeling curled over him, almost like a warm tide, and the air seemed to thicken around him, trapping him like a small bug in honey. He tried to find some way to escape, but he couldn't even see what held him. Remy could feel himself growing more and more unsettled, but his feet would not move, and there was no locks to pick, nor ropes or chains to slip out of.  
  
"Exactly what are you doing in my basement uninvited?" The soft voice held curiosity, and a faint West coast accent. It was accompanied by the light coming on, almost painfully bright.  
  
He couldn't even raise his arm to shield his eyes from the light. "What did you do t' me?"   
  
Remy felt himself rotate slightly, and he was facing her. She came to his chin, which should make her around five and a half feet tall, and her eyes were an unusual mixture of green and blue and grey, weighed and darkened by sorrow. Somehow, she'd known he was in her basement.  
  
"I have ways to protect myself. Even from... well, I've never seen anyone with eyes like that before. Are you a mutant or a demon? And why were you in my basement?" There was no fear in her voice, only puzzlement and a trace of resignation.  
  
"Mutant. I did not come here to hurt you... can you let me go now?" It wasn't terribly likely to succeed, but it was worth trying. Remy even smiled his most charming... well, as charming as he could muster while being held immobile by some unknown force.  
  
She looked a bit surprised, and there was a low murmur of words that he barely caught. "A mutant... well, that's different. Not planning to hurt me..." She looked up, her eyes meeting his own, and the air thinned back to normal, allowing him to move. "If you didn't intend to hurt me, what were you planning to steal?"  
  
"Should I be insulted that you think a mutant be trying to steal from you?" Remy wondered what the woman was thinking, her mind unreadable for some reason.  
  
One hand reached up, dragging through her reddish hair impatiently. "No, I think that complete strangers sneaking uninvited and unannounced into my house or anyone else's house normally only intend some sort of violence or theft. If you aren't here for violence, then you must be here to steal something, or else you would have knocked."  
  
Remy really couldn't argue with her logic, especially since it was correct. And he HAD come here intending to steal from her. "If I say I'm sorry and promise to go away, will you let me?"  
  
She looked at him, and Remy had the oddest feeling that he was being measured against some unknown standard. "Why not? I can let you go, my stuff stays here, you don't, everyone is happy. You didn't take anything yet, and... I think I might have actually left the window unlocked, so it was just entering, not breaking... Sure. Just... go away. I don't have the time to try to do anything to you. But I'd suggest leaving by the door.  
  
Remy felt rather odd as he followed her up the stairs and over to the front door. She moved softly, her feet barely making more noise than his own. There were weapons scattered through the house, as if she felt afraid to be too far from a weapon. She opened the door with a gesture, and gave him an odd smile.   
  
"It's been... something to meet you, Mister... I don't know your name." Her brows dipped slightly as she realized that.  
  
He leaned forward, and kissed her lightly on the lips, feeling a rushing cascade of... awareness jolt through him. He looked into her wide, startled eyes, and smiled.  
  
"I'm Remy. I be seeing you again some time, Red."  
  
He walked into the night, his posture claiming an arrogant confidence that he didn't feel. He'd kissed her... that hadn't ever been part of his plan. And if he didn't figure out why he'd done it, he would run the risk of injury to his heart, he would run the risk of caring for this woman. For Willow.  
  
And maybe he would be back one day.  
end Once a Thief. 


	2. Stolen Kiss

Stolen Kiss  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg 13?  
  
sequel to Once A Thief, #2 in Stolen Hearts.  
  
pairing: Willow/Remy QPC # if he isn't listed, he should be.  
  
QPC site: http://quickie.moonlightpaths.com  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Willow or anyone else from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I do not own Remy or anyone else from Marvel Comics.  
  
distribution: the archives for any list I send this to, QPC, Twisting the Hellmouth, anyone that asked me for one of my other BtVS/X-Men crossovers that also wants this one.  
  
note: AU from X-Men 350 (the Trial of Gambit) and AU from S5 finale "the Gift" will reference things before those points.  
  
Willow wasn't quite certain how to classify her night. She'd had a long day fighting with a computer system at work, and come home to try to relax. Just as she was getting caught up in an exciting part of her book, she'd felt something cross her wards.  
  
Just because she'd left Sunnydale after Buffy's spectacular swan dive didn't mean she'd forgotten what sort of dangers were out there. She had continued to practice her magic, and she occasionally patrolled the area, in an effort to keep the area free of any particularly nasty demony things. It didn't have the jarring near painful sensation of something trying to cause violence, but it was definitely someone or something trying to enter her house. With a moment's concentration, she traced the disturbance to the basement.  
  
She moved carefully to the basement, readying her energy in case she was wrong, and the whatever was hostile. She felt the secondary wards kick in, immobilizing the person when they came into contact with the floor, and knew that they were in her practice room. She moved to the doorway, flipping the light on in an effort to disorient her intruder long enough to get a plan.  
  
The man wore dark pants and a dark turtleneck sweater under a scuffed and battered dark brown leather long coat, in some ways similar to the one SPike had always worn. His reddish brown hair was as long as hers, with more of a wave to it, and he looked to be around six feet of well muscled lean man, and except for his eyes, he looked human. His eyes were pools of blackness, with nearly glowing embers of red... red irises on black eyes. It was unsettling, so she reached out to touch his aura, to get an impression of what sort of guy was standing in her practice room.  
  
Other than amazingly attractive and sexy. That was obvious, but didn't give her any idea if he was dangerous or trustworthy.  
  
He'd been fairly polite, with the most delightful accent, something southern, possibly cajun.  
  
Of course, she'd been curious about what he was, considering those eyes. She'd been mentally reviewing lists of demons, trying to find a type that had eyes like that and was described as 'non-violent' or 'moderate aggression' that when he spoke, saying that he was a mutant, it was almost a complete surprise to her. A mutant... how unusual. That meant she had no guideline for what he could do, and he'd react mostly like a human... which was far to broad a range to make things simple.  
  
Willow had decided to let him go, not really wanting the hassle of calling the police. Besides, he hadn't hurt anything, or tried to, and he hadn't taken anything, even if he'd originally planned to... and he just looked so... well, that wasn't a good reason for letting him go, but his aura seemed like he was an okay guy, a little heavy on the painful past and guilty brooding, but not a bad guy, even if he was a bit of a flirt. So she'd let him go, even leading him up the stairs to the kitchen so he could leave by a more normal way, talking a little with him, but honestly, she was paying more attention to his body and aura than his words.  
  
Doubtless, that was why the fact that he kissed her had been such a surprise. Not just a little peck either, it had been a deep, passionate kiss with tongue and lips and... their energies had reached out, mingling, touching... Remy felt like spices and shadows and what she could only compare to a humid summer day's warmth. Wow.  
  
When he pulled away, she was left stunned in her kitchen. Part of her mind was already reliving the moment, trying to make sure it was branded deep into her memory, never to be forgotten, and a part of her was trying to figure out why someone that gorgeous, that sexy, had kissed her. Surely he had a girlfriend? Or a date every night, a different one each night if he wanted even... for some reason, the idea didn't feel quite true, although the whole idea of Remy with someone else bothered her.  
  
But she didn't have any hold over Remy. Surely he'd just... well, Willow had no idea why he'd kissed her, but it had been something. She found herself hoping that she would see him again.  
  
She'd been alone for so long, ever since... well, her relationship with Oz had crashed and burned, and things with Tara had never been the same after Glory had shredded Tara's mind seeking information about the Key. Willow had been alone at Sunnydale, so she'd moved to Boston, where she was still alone. There was a small voice inside of her whispering that it would be good not to be alone anymore. Whispering that Remy could certainly help her feel less alone. The idea brought a smile to her face. Herself and Remy... mmmm.  
  
But Willow didn't know what the future would hold, didn't know if she would even see Remy again. So she really shouldn't be debating what sort of foods he liked, or trying to figure out what sort of movies, or imagining the faces of their potential children. No, she shouldn't be doing any of that.  
  
Smiling, Willow turned and walked back into her house. Her day had been dreadful, but the night had been much better.  
  
end Stolen Kiss. 


	3. Pictures in My Mind

Pictures in My Mind  
  
author: Lucinda  
rating: pg 13?  
sequel to Once A Thief, #3 in Stolen Hearts.  
pairing: Willow/Remy QPC # if he isn't listed, he should be.  
QPC site:   
disclaimer: I do not own Willow or anyone else from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I do not own Remy or anyone else from Marvel Comics.  
distribution: the archives for any list I send this to, QPC, Twisting the Hellmouth, anyone that asked me for one of my other BtVS/X-Men crossovers that also wants this one.  
note: AU from X-Men 350 (the Trial of Gambit) and AU from S5 finale "the Gift" will reference things before those points.  
  
  
Remy had kissed her on an impulse, and he was starting to think that impulse was going to get him into a lot of trouble. He kept thinking about her, the uneven layers of her light red hair falling around a face pale enough that he knew she didn't get a lot of sunshine, her expressive eyes... not to mention the very appealing shape of her body, with subtle curves and a hint of muscle.  
  
Yes, he had to admit that he found Willow very attractive, physically. There was also the way she'd looked at him, with curiosity and not a single sliver of the phobic reaction that many humans had when confronted with a visible mutant. Of course, that caught in amber trick of hers made him think that she wasn't exactly a normal human herself. She was interesting, and pretty...  
  
And Remy did not want to get seriously involved with another female. He'd befriended Storm and that had caused him to join the X-Men. That had caused him to meet and fall in love with Rogue. That had ended very badly when the dark spots in his past had come out, and she'd rejected him, and them left him to die. In the middle, well, not quite middle, but a long ways inland of Antarctica. He'd almost froze to death, and had taken it as a definite sign that this wasn't just a little argument and 'off phase' of a relationship. No, women were trouble for him. And that was without even going into Candra and Belle...  
  
He'd forced himself to clubs and bars, hoping that the sights of so many other women would chase Willow from his mind, but it hadn't worked. Actually, he thought that might have been what had triggered the dreams, or perhaps nightmares would be closer for some of them.  
  
Images of walking through cemeteries with a pretty blond, fighting vampires... The terrible sight of the teachers lounge soaked with blood, the bodies of several students propped on and near the couch as if they were simply watching cartoons... A huge snake thing eating someone that the dreams whispered was the Principal... But the one that kept repeating was of her blond friend plummeting from a construction scaffold towards a rippling blue portal, impacting with the ground, her death closing the portal. Devastating images of pain and horror. He'd never seen the people in the dreams in his waking life, but he knew them.  
  
Willow seemed to have a past that was almost as confusing and complicated as his. The images kept making him want to take her in his arms and make her forget about all the pain in the past, to whisper sweet promises into her ears, to see if her skin tasted as sweet as her smile. He felt as if he knew her, or knew things about her, far more than his surveillance of her house would tell him. But he wanted to know more. He wanted to sit with her in the sunlight, to see her face light up when he gave her roses, to have candle light dinners with her. Yeah, he had it bad for her.  
  
But Remy was a bit more cautious now than he'd been once upon a time. He wanted to have more of an idea what was real from Willow's past. That called for a bit of research. It was no difficulty at all to determine that she had actually come from Sunnydale in California, just like the dreams had shown. A little more research had discovered that she was in the graduating class of nineteen ninety nine, and that the school had 'inexplicably' blown up during the graduation ceremony. Sunnydale had three times the cemeteries of any other town it's size, and they were all pretty active. The death count was obscene, and almost all of them were by some sort of violent and occasionally gruesome method.  
  
The images of the people that she'd been closest too were also from the school, and he gave a smile at the fact that Sunnydale had their school graduating class and staff pictures online. The blond he'd seen was named Buffy, and she was dead, listed as a 'suicide'. The dark haired boy was Alexander Harris, and he was now employed at a construction company. He wondered why Willow had left, if Buffy's death had anything to do with it.  
  
Willow was in his mind, under his skin, affecting him in a way few people had ever managed. And he could only hold himself responsible. It wouldn't have happened if he hadn't kissed her. If she hadn't kissed back, tasting of honey and cinnamon. Part of him was certain that he should run, go far far away and try to forget about her, forget this strange pull she had on him.  
  
Even as he considered that that would be the wise thing, the prudent thing to do, Remy knew that it wouldn't happen. He was many things, but prudent and wise didn't appear on that list. He would stay, he would watch her... he had her email address, or at least an email address for her.  
  
It didn't take long for him to type out an email to send her. It wasn't too personal, and it certainly didn't go into the dreams that he'd been having of her past, but... she would know that it was from him. He actually wanted her to know it was him, he was just a bit less certain why.  
  
More to the point, he was in denial as to why he wanted her to know it was from him. Remy was certain that he didn't need to get involved with another woman, and that certainty was blinding him to the fact that he was already involved in a way. When the images of a woman haunt your days and you dream about her every night, that's involvement, even if she's not dreaming of you.  
  
Remy wasn't certain if he wanted her to dream of his past like he was dreaming of hers. The last time his past had come out... He still didn't know how he hadn't froze to death.  
  
Remy prayed to a god that he was no longer certain he believed in that things wouldn't go that badly. Even if she didn't care for him, don't let her try to kill him. Please...  
  
end Pictures in my Mind 


	4. Not so Secret Admirer

Not-So-Secret Admirer  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg 13?  
  
#4 in Stolen Hearts.  
  
pairing: Willow/Remy QPC #135   
  
QPC site: http://quickie.moonlightpaths.com  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Willow or anyone else from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I do not own Remy or anyone else from Marvel Comics.  
  
distribution: the archives for any list I send this to, QPC, Twisting the Hellmouth, anyone that asked me for one of my other BtVS/X-Men crossovers that also wants this one.  
  
note: AU from X-Men 350 (the Trial of Gambit) and AU from S5 finale "the Gift" will reference things before those points.  
  
Glancing around her living room, Willow smiled. There was a matching set of flowers in yellow and orange at either end of her couch, and a small arrangement in blue and purple sitting beside her computer. They'd been delivered with cards that read 'lovely flowers for a lovely lady'. Despite the lack of signature, she knew that had come from Remy.  
  
He'd found one of her email addresses as well, and they'd been exchanging cautious emails, friendly getting to know each other things, discussing restaurants and movies, plays and museum exhibits. He'd started by sending her an email about a museum exhibit, and it had just grown. He also seemed to be flirting with her, both through the emails and with the flowers. She'd never expected to have a handsome man like Remy flirting with her. Even if he most likely wasn't serious.  
  
It certainly made living in Boston more interesting. She had a job that if not delightful was interesting, a nice house, a few friends, and now... something with Remy. There was definitely something with Remy, she just didn't know quite what it was. Ever since he'd kissed her, she could feel him, almost like she could feel Angel after she'd restored his soul. She'd had dreams about Remy, not erotic decadences, but more like a scattering of images from his past. New Orleans, in such vivid detail that she'd checked online, correctly locating obscure buildings in a city she'd never visited. She would see faces, events, some of them deeply personal.  
  
She'd started sketching some of the places and people, well on her way to filling a book with things from her Remy-dreams. There were two beautiful women, one called Belle and the other Rogue, both of whom had somehow betrayed him, leaving pain and misery inside Remy. She had seen them so many times that she knew she would recognize them in a crowd, despite never having met them. Other people, his family, a group of people in uniforms... Remy had been with the X-Men.  
  
Everything was showing her glimpses into him, into the most private parts of his past. Surely he would be upset if he knew, but she had no way to make the dreams stop. She wasn't even certain if she wanted to. Had this been her magic running amuck again? Had it been his only semi tamed empathic abilities? Perhaps some interaction of the two... But the fact remained that somehow, a link had been created between them.  
  
The more she learned about him, the more she cared, the more she felt herself tipping towards falling for Remy. The closer she came to loosing her heart to the cajun-raised mutant.  
  
She was afraid and exhilarated and delighted all at once. She'd never wanted to fall in love again, her relationships with Oz and Tara having both ended painfully. She didn't even know what Remy wanted from her, but she was developing feelings for him. Did he feel this pull as well? Was she in his thoughts and dreams like he was in hers? They'd both had so much misfortune, could they try to build a happy future together?  
  
Willow just wished that she knew if he was actually courting her with the flowers and the email flirting, or if it was just Remy being Remy. Did he mean it? Did he mean it when he compared her hair to the setting sun, or her eyes to pale emeralds? Was he serious when he said she had the appeal of a masterpiece of art, with the added delight of movement and charm? Remy had such pretty words... but did they matter to him?   
  
Maybe she should ask him to go with her the next time he let her know about a play, or an art showing. If she was actually with him... maybe it would help her figure out if he was sincere. Maybe he would kiss her again.  
  
Checking her email, she found one from him. Seems there was going to be an exhibit at the museum about feudal Japan, and he'd thought she might be interested. She grinned to herself as she typed in a reply, inviting him to go with her to see it. Offering to have dinner at his choice of restaurant afterwards if he wanted. She sent the message, smiling with the thought that she'd essentially just asked him out. All she had to do now was hope that he accepted.  
  
Another email made her smile as she opened it. Angel had stayed in touch, possibly because she remembered Buffy, possibly out of a desire to keep their tentative friendship alive. Apparently, Faith was being let out of jail. Released due to some complicated legal matters that Angel didn't understand, entirely legally free once more. He hoped that Faith had gotten better, that her time in prison had helped her think through her problems, to turn away from the dark side. But in case, he wanted her to know, to have that warning.  
  
For a few moments, Willow tried to figure out what Faith would do before giving up on the effort. She'd never known enough about Faith to understand her, to predict her behavior, so she had even less of an idea now. Part of her was afraid that Faith would show up here, seeking to ruin Willow's happiness, especially since Boston had once been Faith's home. But surely she hadn't made so much of an impression on Faith that she would cross the country to find revenge?  
  
She would instead focus on Remy. On figuring out how much danger his past would put him in, how to deal with those dangers if they arrived. The most problematic would be either the X-Men or the Guild of Assassins. But, what would attract the attention of either group to this place? Best not to dwell in fear, but wise to have a plan if it was needed. She'd rather plan to get Remy back into her house, to have him stay and chat this time.  
  
She wanted to keep him. Which was a bit awkward, especially if he didn't want to be kept. She would just have to be persistent about it, which she could do.  
  
end Not-So-Secret Admirer. 


	5. Brownie Points

Stolen Hearts: Brownie Points  
  
author: Lucinda  
rating: pg 13?  
#5 in Stolen Hearts.  
pairing: Willow/Remy QPC #135   
QPC site:   
disclaimer: I do not own Willow or anyone else from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I do not own Remy or anyone else from Marvel Comics.  
distribution: the archives for any list I send this to, QPC, Twisting the Hellmouth, anyone that asked me for one of my other BtVS/X-Men crossovers that also wants this one.  
note: AU from X-Men 350 (the Trial of Gambit) and AU from S5 finale "the Gift" will reference things before those points.  
  
  
Remy sighed as he looked into the case at the museum. A gleaming shape of twisted gold, set with sparkling rubies. It was a magnificent statue, and he could have it in his possession easily... But he made no moves to take it. He wouldn't be coming back after hours for it either.  
  
He had the feeling that Willow wouldn't approve. He'd found himself thinking a lot on how the enchanting red head would react to his actions. He found himself wanting her to approve of what he did, or at least to not do anything that would disappoint her.  
  
He kept wondering why it was so important. His mind would return to their emails, warm, cheerful correspondences, at other times, silent messages that let him glimpse into her heart, to see her emotions as clearly as if he was in the room. She was starting to slip into his heart, as a friend if nothing else. And part of him wanted it to become something more.  
  
Willow was here because something from her past, from Sunnydale, had driven her here. If his dreams were to be believed, it was the death of her friend Buffy Summers, plummeting from a tower to save her sister Dawn Summers. He almost wondered if this Buffy was related to Scott Summers...  
  
He found himself wanting to help ease her pain. To make her smile and laugh again. So, he'd sent her flowers, found out about plays and exhibits that he'd thought might appeal to her. Slowly, he thought that he was starting to figure out some of her tastes. To figure out what sort of plays she liked, to guess what types of exhibits she favored. As a reward for guessing right, he would see her there, and when she noticed him, she would smile in his direction.  
  
It had occurred to him that by changing some of his ways to make her smile, he was feeling less guilty himself. Was he stumbling onto some sort of redemption? Would it be so bad if he did?  
  
But this wasn't like the time he'd sought redemption with the X-Men. He wasn't being forced down someone else's path to redemption, someone else's idea of good behavior. Instead, he had a vision of greenish eyes and sunset hair to encourage him to do better now. To make better, more responsible choices. To make a better man of himself.  
  
"It's lovely, isn't it?" Her soft voice was behind him.  
  
Smiling, he looked at her. She was wearing a gown in pale green, a gauzy layer floating over a darker slip. She looked beautiful, and her eyes were sparkling with life, and with enjoyment. "Looking good, Willow."  
  
She blushed, eyes glancing down at his compliment. "Thank you. And thank you for letting me know about this exhibit."  
  
"Think maybe the thanks be enough that if I try to take you up on the invitation to dinner, you say yes?" Remy tried to keep his tone light, not wanting to frighten her off by how very much he hoped she'd say yes.  
  
One hand reached out, almost touching his sleeve, before she blushed a bit and looked again at the gleaming golden dragon. "Maybe. But if you really want to find out, you should actually ask me."  
  
Remy felt himself smiling at her words. They hadn't been harsh, but a subtle reminder that she would not be taken for granted. "So then, will you have dinner wit' me after the place closes for tonight?"  
  
"I think I'd like that very much." Her smile was more brilliant than the rubies.  
  
And Remy felt something inside of him dance with glee, delighted that his efforts had paid off. Delighted that she'd go to dinner with him, that she looked at him and saw Remy, a person, instead of a thief, instead of a criminal or failed hero. "So, how do you like Italian?"  
  
Willow smiled, resting her hand on his arm as she studied the sinuous golden dragon. "I like Italian, actually."  
  
"Somehow, Remy get the oddest feeling I got a running score that you keeping track of." Smiling at her half smothered laugh, he leaned over, whispering into her ear. "How am I doing?"  
  
Giggling just a little, she grinned at him. "You have a lot of brownie points right now. I'd give you a gold star, but I left them all at home."  
  
"Maybe I can show up an' collect that gold star sometime, hmm?" He knew he was flirting, wanted to flirt with Willow. Maybe he could even have the chance to try something a bit more serious with her.  
  
"Maybe." Her eyes were twinkling with restrained laughter. "But Remy, try the door this time."  
  
  
end Stolen Hearts: Brownie Points. 


	6. At the Door

Stolen Hearts 6: At the Door  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg 13?  
  
pairing: Willow/Remy QPC # if he isn't listed, he should be.  
  
QPC site: http://quickie.moonlightpaths.com  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Willow or anyone else from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I do not own Remy or anyone else from Marvel Comics.  
  
distribution: the archives for any list I send this to, QPC, Twisting the Hellmouth, anyone that asked me for one of my other BtVS/X-Men crossovers that also wants this one.  
  
note: AU from X-Men 350 (the Trial of Gambit) and AU from S5 finale "the Gift" will reference things before those points.  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow was curled in her chair, leafing through a book about Medieval castles and weaponry. There was an excellent chapter on swords, and she couldn't read it without remembering the sound of Giles' voice, explaining to Buffy again why it was important to clean the weapons... Buffy's favorite sword hung on the wall over the fireplace, lovingly polished. She'd finally gotten to a point where her throat didn't get tight every time she looked at it, every time she was reminded of Buffy.  
  
Her doorbell rang just as she felt a presence outside, someone that had some manner of link, a connection to her. She could feel a faint tug towards the person... As it was a sunny afternoon, she knew that it couldn't be Angel. Which meant that it had to be Remy.  
  
Opening the door, she smiled at him. "Remy. Nice day, isn't it?"  
  
"Think it just got better. Do I still get a gold star?" He smiled at her, his tone flirting. "Thought maybe we could talk here, a place where nobody be listening to us."  
  
Ooo... gold star for Remy. She'd almost forgotten that invitation. "I suppose I can find you one. Although it might be easier to find some Girl-Scout cookies... the saddest looking little girl came by trying to sell them. Cute as a button and entirely blue from head to toe. I ended up buying twenty boxes from the poor dear."  
  
Remy chuckled, no doubt amused by the image. "What type o' cookies did you buy?"  
  
"Thin Mints, and the chocolate chip ones, and the ones with the coconut on the top. Yummy. Hah! Cookies and stars." She turned back to look at him, smiling a bit until she saw his stunned expression. "Remy? You're... doing a great fish impersonation. What's wrong?"   
  
"Den it's real. I had a dream 'bout you getting cookies... an' fighting a group of vampires in a park. Wasn't sure those were really what was happening..." Remy shook his head, smiling at the shiny gold foil star sticker.  
  
Willow let out a small laugh that was devoid of amusement. "Let me show you something then." With a gesture, she floated the Sketchbook of Remy's Memories over to him. "Open up and look. You should be able to recognize them since Angel helped me become a decent artist."  
  
He looked through the sketches, looking amazed and shocked. "You got... this is my life. How...?"  
  
Willow sat back in her comfortable chair with a sigh. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's your fault. Something happened when you kissed me... made a connection. And it appears that this connection seems to have put a sort of back door into our memories."  
  
For a moment, Remy looked like he was about to protest. Then, he looked back at the pages in front of him and sighed. "Maybe it is my fault. That make you mad at Remy?"  
  
She could feel the tangled emotions churning inside him. "Not really mad at you. I was a bit freaked out at first. There I was, dreaming someone else's past, and I got these recipes for spicy food that I've never even eaten before and now I know how to cook it... But no, I'm not mad at you. And really, it's not even close to the worst that's happened to me. Okay, I've got some sort of weird mental link thingy with a cute cajun guy with scary nightmares and a taste for really spicy food... It could be worse."  
  
"Not mad? Last time someone got a look into Remy's memories..." He shivered, looking suddenly haunted.  
  
Willow looked at him, eyes flashing. "I am not mad at you. Granted, you occasionally made a few bad choices, but everyone makes mistakes. And if I ever get my hands on that Rogue woman... there are a few choice hexes that I could use on her. Dropping you out there like that... grrr. And I've seen far worse. Especially when I was in Sunnydale, remember?"  
  
"T'ings in Sunnydale weren't worse than Sinister." Remy sounded almost ill, looking paler than usual.  
  
"Yeah, he is really sick and violently twisted, like a puzzle maze that's been crumpled... umm, not the point. He may be really twisted and sick, but you aren't. That's the difference. It wasn't you doing those things... I've seen your memories, I know that. You were a pawn, which sort of sucks, but that doesn't make it your fault." Willow got up, walking over to where Remy was perched. Dropping onto the couch next to him, she leaned against his arm. "I sort of like having you around."  
  
One arm moved slightly, encircling her. "Maybe I stay then. Maybe we can... go to dinner again? Or a movie."  
  
Willow snuggled closer to Remy, her arm slipping behind his back. "Sounds good to me. Does this make it official? Are we now dating?"  
  
Remy moved slightly, pulling her onto his lap. "I like de sound of that, chere. You like any of those spicy dishes I can make?"  
  
Willow giggled slightly, amused at the question. He smelled nice, and it was rather pleasant to be leaning against him. "I think so... I tried to make the catfish, but I accidentally burned it."  
  
"Not afraid of having a mutant thief for a boyfriend?" His words were almost teasing, but she could feel the thread of worry.  
  
"You'll be my third serious relationship. My first was with a werewolf guitar player for a band, and my second was the lesbian witch, remember? I have come to the conclusion that I simply don't do normal. You fit wonderfully." She smiled at him, wondering how someone so charming and sexy could also be so insecure.  
  
"But what if someone tries to hurt you because of me?" He looked so worried at the idea.  
  
Willow grinned. "Then I turn them into a rat and sell them to the pet store." Leaning forward, she kissed him, tasting spices. "I'm not afraid of your past. Now stop worrying and kiss me."  
  
There were no more worries voiced that evening.  
  
  
  
end At the Door. 


	7. Hold on Tight

Stolen Hearts 7: Hold on Tight  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg 13?  
  
pairing: Willow/Remy (QPC #135) mention of past tense Gambit/Rogue  
  
QPC site: http://qfic.moonlitpaths.com/index.php  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Willow or anyone else from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I do not own Remy or anyone else from Marvel Comics.  
  
distribution: the archives for any list I send this to, QPC, Twisting the Hellmouth, anyone that asked me for one of my other BtVS/X-Men crossovers that also wants this one.  
  
note: AU from X-Men 350 (the Trial of Gambit) and AU from S5 finale "the Gift" will reference things before those points.  
  
  
  
  
  
He wasn't quite certain that he wanted to believe his good fortune, sometimes. He had Willow, and knew beyond all doubt that she cared for him. It might not be love yet, but she liked him, worried about him, trusted him. And he cared for her in the same sort of way. There could be no doubts, not with the bond that had somehow been established between them. She could see into his dark and tormented past, and hadn't rejected him for it. She didn't try to make him into someone else, not 'Remy the Thief' or 'Gambit the X-Man'.  
  
For her, it was enough that he was Remy LeBeau.  
  
It was a wonderful feeling. They were dating now, not wanting to rush into everything, despite the fact that they seemed to be bonded mind to mind, or soul to soul, as Willow put it. It was turning out to be rather enjoyable. They would go walking through the park, attending plays and movies together instead of just at the same time, museum exhibits... It was actually sweet, and surprisingly enjoyable.  
  
But he kept wondering... what would happen if someone from her past came back? If she was confronted with Xander, or Oz, or Tara, right in front of her, professing love and devotion? Would she stay with him or go back to the arms of someone from her past?  
  
"Stop brooding." Her voice was a soft whisper in his ear. "They might be in my heart and in my past, but you are my present. Hopefully my future."  
  
"Are you sure? Wouldn' want you to regret Remy." He looked at her, meeting her bright eyes, his fingers touching her jaw.  
  
Smiling, she stood on her tip toes, kissing him lightly. "No regrets here. What about you, ye of the colorful history?"  
  
Wincing, Remy tried to look properly remorseful. "Should Remy apologize for being so desirable? But that be the past, not the present. I choose you."  
  
Willow giggled, leaning against him. "Flirt."  
  
"Remy may be a flirt, but he's yours." Smiling, he leaned closer, reaching behind her ear to produce a lovely red rose. "For you, belle Willow."  
  
They continued to walk, the quiet suddenly interrupted by a whistling noise that grew louder, until a garish purple robot crashed into the duck pond, flinging what was supposed to be water everywhere. Willow made a gesture, and the liquid parted, neatly missing them. Remy held her close, trying to figure out if there were any more Sentinals. Other people that had been in the park were panicking, screaming and running in all directions.  
  
Two people, a man with large feather wings and a woman with a wild mane of auburn curls streaked with white flew down, the woman calling out "Is everyone all right?"  
  
"They are in my past. The park suddenly lost it's appeal, an' they think Gambit is dead." He held Willow close, trying to control the rush of feelings that the sight of Angel and Rogue inspired.  
  
She took his hand, leading him away from the scene. "Gambit is dead, by her choice. It's time for Remy to live now. Maybe... with me?"  
  
"Willow? You askin' me t' move into your house with you?" He smiled, feeling a rush of hope.  
  
"Yeah." Her smile was a bit hesitant, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
He picked her up, swinging her around in a wild hug. "I would love to move in wit' you. Build a future together. Maybe… maybe think about getting married some day?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Her smile was the sweetest thing. "Sometimes, you have to go after your dreams and just… grab on and hold tight."  
  
Smiling, the returned to Willow's house. Hold tight… That sounded like something that he could manage. Grab your dreams and hold tight… Right now, his dream was trying to live happily after with Willow. Maybe they would manage it.  
  
End Hold on Tight.  
  
End Stolen Hearts. 


End file.
